Quality of Blood
by Dweeby13
Summary: A few selected have powerful and magical blood flowing through their veins, but they are hunted by humans as well as demons. In order to protect those special humans a school was created. Now Alfred who had simply been just a lucky kid must face the reality of his new life as well as his past. WARNING: Foul language, some offensive humor, violence, hint at boyxboy


**Hello darlings! I see that you have decided to stumble upon this. Well Thank you first of all. And here is a cookie.**

**WARNING: Foul language, violence(?), and some crack just random crack rainbows and shit **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HETALIA (or superman)**

**you: whut?**

**me: you'll see **

* * *

Chapter 1: Shitty Days

If you had told Alfred F. Jones that he would be attacked by a cannibalistic subsitute teacher he would have laughed his ass off and called you insane, but thats just it life is like always laughing. Not with you or at someone else. AT YOU. Why because it loves to see you squirm and try and figure things out and at the end of the day shit happens. This is basically what happened on a pretty average Thursday in an average high school to a seemingly average American boy.

He bit down on his pencil, glancing up every once in a while to see the clock nearing the end time of the exam. His teacher kept giving him dirty looks as he started tapping his pencil he groaned internally 'how the fuck am I suppose to know the formula of a hyperbola, anyways when am I ever gonna use this shit'. When in the world is someone gonna actually use the shit taught in school? Its not like there is gonna be a super computer that locks down a school after being hacked by a insane cannbalistic person being controlled by a demon or something and they way to unlock the whole system is to solve a freaking qudratic equation.

He began daydreaming suddenly he heard his grumpy math teacher yell "Times up!" Alfred looked down at his exam that was mostly blank and furiously began writing random numbers in all the blanks tossing in a letter every once in a while.

His teacher saw him scribbling away and growled" I said times up Mr. Jones…that does not mean finish your exam as quickly as you can."

Alfred smiled sheepishly" ah sorry Mr. Willis, I didn't hear you." Mr. Willis glared at him before snatching away his paper and collecting the rest of the rolled his eyes, he had a theory that most teachers became teachers just to see student suffer, well at this point its almost a scientific fact.

Alfred rushed out of class as soon as the bell rang and caught up to his friend Tony. "Hey Tony watch out for Mr. Willis the stick stuck up his ass extra far up today."

Tony grinned" so did ya ace this exam?"

Alfred shrugged "Probably. With my luck anything is possible."

Tony laughed "dude you could fucking jump of a building and be saved by superman or some shit like that."

Alfred grinned" I would rather not test out that theory, bro."

Ever since he was little Alfred had extremely good luck, when he was in first grade he had guessed the numbers for the lottery and helped a old homeless guy on his street win because thats what heroes do and Alfred was definately like the next Batman except less angsty. In the fifth grade he was almost run over except at the last second the car 's right tire popped at veered to the right completely missing him because the tire was probably like 'Ima run over this shitty kid' but as it got closer it was like 'AW SHIT THE KID HE RADIATES AWESOME VIBES!" and bam exploded. To Alfred the whole luck thing was cool but he always felt like he was cheating, because he had an 'advantage' that no one else seemed to have, nah just kidding it's like dude i've got some sweet ass cheat codes for the game.

He waved Tony bye as he went on to his next class, chemistry, they had a new teacher since Ms. Alanell had fallen down the stairs of her home. Stairs as in two steps. How she fall and almost broke her face is a mystery. As he walked into the class he felt a slight chill he looked towards Ms. Alanell's desk, there sat a man, his eyes seemed to glow eerily. What a creeper.

Alfred rushed over to his desk waving a few of his buddies a hello after a few seconds the bell rung a few stragglers rushed in and quickly settled to let another torture session begin.

The substitute smiled showing off his sharpened canines, "Hello everyone, I'll be your teacher for the next few weeks while Ms. Alanell is recovering from her fall. I am Mr. Stevens, I hope we can all get along."

A few of the troublemakers snickered, the rest stayed silent or smiled slightly. Mr. Stevens flashed a smile and picked up a clipboard "I'll call attendance now. I apologize if I mispronounce your name."

He began listing names receiving a yelp of 'here ' every few seconds or sometimes silence. Alfred felt eyes burn into him he looked up and met Mr. Stevens eyes.

His pitch black eyes, from his thin cracked lips a slight smirk carved its way on his face as he rasped "Alfred Jones?" Alfred froze like a deer in the headlights, his palms began sweating every instinct in his body screamed him to run away and hide but he just sat there. 'Was this guy a stalker or some shit? How in the world did he know Alfred's name? Some serious shit is going down gurl."

That's was until one of his buddies elbowed him and mumbled " Al he is calling for you."

Alfred chuckled nervously " oh uh here."

He raised his hand slightly Mr. Stevens nodded adjusting his black coat. Mr. Stevens continued on listing names once he was done he proceeded to continuing the material that Ms. Alanell had started. Alfred scribbled a few notes and doodled on the sidelines. Every once in a while glancing at Mr. Stevens who seemed to be staring at him throughout the whole lessons.

When they bell rung signaling the final class of the day, Alfred tried to bolt out the door but was stopped by Mr. Stevens.

" um could you please move Mr. Steven? I need to get to my next class." Alfred shifted slightly letting the rest of his classmates escape the room. He watched them leave giving each one a desperate 'please help me' look but those fucking twats ignored his plea and scurried away like mice.

" ah it will only be a second of your time. You see I would like to know how Ms. Alanell taught her lessons. I want to make it so I don't inconvience any of your classmates with an unusual style of teaching." Mr. Stevens smiled his voice sickly honey but not like mhm a little bit of honey like you just fucking chugged the bottle and now your mouth is on a sweet burning hell and you are just like ' fuck! it seemed like it would be a good idea but satan was behind all of this!"

Alfred glanced back watching a the last students gathering their things and leaving he chuckled nervously wanting to escape as soon as possible he tried to blink 'help'in morse code to the remaining students as they fled but again the shitbags just scurried away " ah you should probably ask Marianne she has the highest grade in the class."

The last few people in the class left, he tried to follow after them but had the door slammed in his face. He quickly spun around to find Mr. Stevens looming over him.

"Mhmm I told myself I would take my time but after tracking you down for the last months I can't wait a second more."

Suddenly Mr. Stevens lunged at him like a wild dog,a creepy 30 something, bald dog. Alfred jumped to the side just in time, he scrambled grabbing a fire extinguisher that hung on the wall and slammed it into Mr. Stevens face as the man lunged at him again, Alfred laughed victoriously as the man laid on the ground. "YEAH! That is what happens when you fuck with Alfred F. Jones!"

Then skin on Mr. Stevens face seemed to be stretched of the his skull causing his eyes to look sunken in and his lips to be pulled back, he got off the ground and threw the fire extinguisher aside.

Mr. Stevens grinned his mouth seemed to take up half of his face and his eyes glowed" uwuh I just want to eat you Alfred. I want that body of yours, come on give it to me. " he lunged again. Missing Alfred once again by a few centimeters, Alfred scrabbled trying to find anything that could be used the defend himself. But guess what in a chemistry lab you only really have textbooks and a glass cabinet full of beakers and stuff but throwing a freaking textbook would be difficult considering each one weighed the same as a fat baby and the glass cabinet full of glass was near the psycho cannibal sub.

Mr. Stevens seemed to become more desperate as the door of the class was being furiously banged on and the door knob jiggled, he grabbed a desk nearby and threw it shattering a glass cabinet filled with beakers he grabbed a shards of glass and looked at Alfred " I am going to fucking tear you apart. "

At this point Alfred knew that he had few options, 1. Keep dancing around the room like a ballerina until being caught and eaten by a weird stalker cannibal substitute, 2. Go for the door and possible drag everyone outside to an early grave which actually could go well, 3. Pull out the white flag and ask to be cooked with olive oil.

None sounded too pleasant he glanced around and saw the window. The room was on the second floor unless he sprouted wings in the next few seconds he was going to be taking a swan dive 19 feet down into a cement floor. He remembered Tony's words just before class he laughed internally and decided ' well I think I chose option 4: to try and summon Superman' he ran for the window and jumped.

The sun shined brightly, he felt like he could touch the sky for a few seconds but then gravity being the bitch it was grabbed him and he hurtled towards the ground. A few seconds before hitting the ground face first he remembered thinking two things, 1:' damn well I guess I am not as lucky as I thought' and 2: 'what the fuck is Superman doing!?'

* * *

_Meanwhile in Metropolis_

_Superman had been flying through the city trying to stop a villian as usual when he passed by a building then he stopped. Reflected in that glass was a grown ass man in tights and flashy colors. He sighed as he wonder " What am I doing with my life?"_

_He decided for once he was going to save shit. So superman went and rang up Batman and planned a tea party. Because thats what real men do. DRINK FUCKING TEA._

* * *

**Hahaha yeah if you decide to stick around you might get more shitty things like this well maybe who knows where this story will go.I may just decide well screw everything and be like "THEY ALL DIE. YEP." so yeah. I might be a bit more serious in the next chapters depending on my mood this is just kinda an ice breaker. Thank you darlings i hope you will continue reading 'Quality of Blood'**


End file.
